


home.

by prompto



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zidane is a little down, and Blank comes along to remind him of something important that he had so easily overlooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for ages. After months of it just sitting there, I finally got around to finishing it today so I hope it’s half-way decent.

 

It had been a year since his return.

The series of events that had unfolded had been nothing like the things he had imagined in his mind. Before making the decision to reveal he was in fact still alive to his comrades of years past, he had thought long and hard if he really even _wanted_ to do that.

It was more than unfair to have left the once princess now queen in the dark for so long. Partially it was due to having to recover from such an experience. It had left his body in a state that was almost beyond saving; however, Baku being the man that he was had connections in both high and rather unusual places.

His feelings for Dagger never waned. It was only after he finally revealed himself and allowed himself to enter everyone’s lives once again that things started to change. Of course, he expected differences since he was absent for two years, but the relationship between himself and Dagger wasn’t as it used to be.

Before he left, she had become a woman right before his very eyes. Seeing her two years later, she was no different. If anything she was stronger than before, much more confident, and as radiant as ever both to him and all the people around her.

The fact of the matter was that, there was two years missing between them. It was as if they had stopped almost at the end of the book and never got to write those last few lines. The greatest ‘what if’ of his life seemed to have been answered for him. Despite how much he might’ve felt for Dagger, her social status and royal duties prevented much of what they would do in the past from happening in the present.

Sitting at the clock-tower in the Theater District that night, Zidane polished off the last of a bottle of rum while leaning back against the wall. The stars were much brighter tonight than last, probably because there wasn’t an obnoxious parade going on like yesterday.

Yes the parade celebrating the upcoming union of the Queen of Alexandria and Duke Clive of some kingdom far, far away. The entire thing seemed fake to him from day one. He knew it was a ploy by the royal council to dissuade the queen from being in a bad light to the public.

Still, Zidane had also gotten his answer as far as what true feelings were in Garnet’s heart.

_“It’s not like I don’t still feel that way about you at times, it’s just..not as strong as before.”  
_

Zidane shook his head, trying not to let his memories replay.

_“Please don’t be that way. A lot has happened since you’ve been gone. I care about you so much, you truly have no idea. But I have obligations now, and unfortunately some of them just can’t involve you.”  
_

Grimacing, the blond grabbed the empty bottle of rum and threw it out into the open air, letting it fall where it may on some random rooftop or another.

He hated how it had all unfolded, but it wasn’t like he could blame her.

_“I’m sorry. I just hope..you don’t hate me.”  
_

“I could never hate you.” Zidane muttered to himself, deciding he needed to find something else to do soon so he’d stop dwelling on the past.

The hardest part to deal with was the fact that for the longest time he had considered Garnet his new home. It was the feeling he had gotten with her, and now that he had lost it..well he wasn’t sure how to cope with it.

A rough knock against some metal nearby made him look towards the underside of the clock.

“Yo.”

Catching sight of the mask alone made Zidane raise a brow. “Blank? I thought you were at Ruby’s.”

“I was but well, the rest of ‘em were gettin’ a bit too rowdy, and it just wasn’t my scene tonight.”

Zidane shrugged while leaning against the wall in a usual mannerism for him.

“What’re you doing? Not gonna jump are ya?” Blank joked while shuffling along to now stand on the platform near Zidane.

“Nah was just drinking and well thinking I guess.”

Blank sighed while throwing up his hands. “You’re always thinkin’. You know I remember a time when you’d just run ahead like it was nothing, not even thinking twice about anything.”

“Well I guess things change.”

There was silence between them for a moment.

“We should play a game.”

“A game? What are we 12?”

“No it’s more of an adult game.”

Zidane raised a brow again while giving in and following Blank back inside the hideout. At this point he’d go for pretty much any sort of distraction from his thoughts.

Moving over to the circular table near the window, he took a seat beside Blank, pulling the chair backwards in front of him to lean forward against it as he usually did. Blank grabbed a half-full bottle of rum, setting it on the table along with two shot glasses.

“Gonna drink me under the table?”

“Not exactly, but I’m sure I could if I wanted to.” Blank smirked some before taking a seat near Zidane. “You’ve heard of ‘Never Have I Ever’ right?”

“Uhh..think so. I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you guys play it once or twice..from what I can remember.” Some of those nights were hazy, but he was sure Marcus had passed out more than once from having done so many shots from said game.

“Well we’re gonna play that. It’s easy. You just drink if you’ve done whatever the person says and don’t if you haven’t. I’ll go first.”

Blank grabbed the bottle and opened it to pour rum in both of the shot glasses. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

Zidane rolled his eyes while easily taking the shot glass and downing the spiced liquid.

Blank did the same. “Easy enough?”

“Yeah I guess.” Zidane took the bottle and poured the two shots this time. “Never have I ever stole anything.” Blank scoffed in the background.

About ten turns later, both of them were equally matched in terms of drunkenness. Licking his lips, Zidane peered over at Blank, seeing how his one eye was already focused on him as well.

It wasn’t to say that he’d been going easy on him, but there were a few things he was holding back on. Zidane could tell Blank was holding back too.

The alcohol was starting to make Blank feel that streak of _too_ much honesty coming on. It was usually got him into trouble. Still, he continued on in his turn.

“Never have I ever kissed a guy before.” Blank muttered, taking a shot before looking at Zidane curiously. He wavered somewhat, but stared intently as he saw Zidane lift the glass and down the shot.

“Didn’t know you’d done that too.” Zidane mumbled, trying not to let the blush on his cheeks show too much. It wasn’t that he was ashamed by any means, he’d just only ever heard Blank talk about Ruby or stare at other women. Sexuality didn’t really matter to Zidane. Though he preferred women, he based anything on if he was attracted to the person. Blue eyes raked over Blank once more, and he sat back down while thinking on what to say on his next turn.

“There’s a few things you don’t know..” Blank shook his head while watching Zidane pour the next shots a little clumsily. _You probably should know them though.._ The thought crossed his mind, and he feared he might be a bit too honest soon. He was grateful for when Zidane spoke up.

“Lets find out some more then- never have I ever had sexual thoughts about someone in this room.”

Blank visibly hesitated before reaching for the glass and quickly taking the shot.

“Shit..” Zidane seemed shocked for a moment, swallowing thickly. This was definitely making things both more interesting and embarrassing. He couldn’t help but to reach forward and grab the shot glass too though. Wasn’t in him to lie to Blank about anything, no matter how nervous it made him to admit to.

It wouldn’t be a complete lie to say that Zidane hadn’t had a sexual thought or a dream or _dreams_ about his best friend. It was just odd..it had always been strange to consider Blank as anything but a close friend and almost like a brother.

But with how Blank was staring at him with the same amount of shock he internally felt in that moment, maybe it shouldn’t be such a far fetched idea anymore. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose at this point.

“How long?”

“Long enough.” Blank said, reaching for the bottle only to have Zidane impulsively grab his hand.

They both locked in a stare for a moment after that. Zidane internally struggled with himself, but the need to test things between them was overwhelming any small sense of reason he had left within him. His hand shifted from gripping the other’s arm to fisting into his shirt to draw him across the table enough to stare at him closely only for a second.

“Zidane..” The name was breathed out and then lost as Zidane kissed Blank hard. Their lips crashed together, tongues slipping in as well as Blank reached to grip onto the other’s sides for support and to try and pull him closer somehow.

Not even kissing for a minute’s time Blank found himself growing impatient, finally having the one thing he had been pining for within reach after so long. He shifted around the table’s edge, drawing Zidane in closer to feel the boy’s hands all over him then as he deepened the kiss.

The contact set his body aflame, luring him more into Zidane’s clutches and already finding himself unable to hold back from grabbing at the elaborate vest that adorned the boy’s chest.

“Want you..so fucking bad..” Blank uttered in a breathless tone, almost growling when he felt Zidane push their hips together to show he wanted him just as much.

“Heh..then _fuck me_..” Zidane replied with a kiss and bite over Blank’s neck, his tail wrapping around the other’s hips to caress the portions of revealed skin there.

Blank silently promised that he would do just that from how he suddenly grabbed ahold of Zidane’s hips and forced him to lay back on the table. The rum bottle and shot glasses teetered and rolled aside, almost falling off the edge of the table without any care for either of them.

The boy smirked up at him, sliding a hand down to undo his belt before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them just enough to show that he wasn’t wearing anything beneath the fabric.

Zidane could recall a few nights when he had heard Blank fucking a girl he had brought home. It had always been a secret thing, listening in and finding himself unable to hold back on pulling out his own dick and jerking off to the sounds. Blank’s grunts and the noises of him fucking someone had served his imagination well in conjuring up the fantasy that he had been fucking Zidane instead of some girl he wouldn’t even remember the name of.

Blank fucked him hard and dirty just like he liked it. The words that came from his mouth were filthy, eliciting shudders along with the pleasure that had Zidane writhing and clutching onto him.

“God you’re so hot..and _tight_..” Blank uttered, sounding wrecked as Zidane arched his back and gasped from how deeply he pushed his cock into him.

Zidane leaned up, capturing Blank’s lips in another messy kiss full of moans and pleas for him to be fucked _harder_ and _‘just like that’_. 

“ _Nggh_  ah yes right there- fill me...” Zidane whispered brokenly, his high pushing him over the edge as Blank thrust into him without abandon.

Blank could’ve finished just from how Zidane stared up at him, face flushed and lips parted, his cock red and hard and leaking all over his stomach already.

Zidane cried out sharply, the raw satisfaction setting in and making him cling to Blank while feeling his cum spurt out against his chest and stomach, some of it even catching and dragging along Blank’s lower chest.

Pushing in deeply to hit that spot one final time had Zidane mewling as more cum leaked from him at that. Blank groaned, lips falling close to Zidane’s as he let his own cum release inside to fill him. So much could be felt, it had Zidane panting in the aftermath, enjoying the odd contentment from the warmth and cum leaking out against his ass and inner thighs.

“Fuck..we could’ve been doing this so much sooner..” Blank muttered, seeing Zidane smiling and laughing some at him even as he was still catching his breath.

“Well..I guess not we’ll have to make sure we always room together huh..?”

“I’ll say.” Blank replied, leaning in to kiss Zidane in a deep kiss that lingered to become much more intimate than the initial kisses had been.

It was like Blank knew every right place to touch him and what to say. 

His best friend..of course. It should have been obvious.

This was his place to call home.

In his confusion and unease he had forgotten that, but Blank had been the one to bring him back.

This was enough. It was more than enough.

_~ fin._


End file.
